


Eső

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gondolatai egy esős délutánon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eső

Eső  
  
Az esőcseppek ritmikus kopogása törte meg a rádió elhaló zaját. A természet ősi zenéje nyugalmat sugárzott a koszos, apró motelszoba falai közé, a békés hangok megrekedtek a pillanatban.  
Castiel az ágyon ücsörgött, gondolatai viszont már régen túllépték a város határait. Létezésében most először értette meg igazán az embereket, mikor már ő is egy volt közülük. Az emberiség… tiszta vágyak és egyedi ismertetőjegyek két lábon járó tökéletes keveréke. Minden egyes embert az Isten végtelen művészete hat át. Talán ezért van az, hogy az emberiség akaratlanul is kötődik a művészetekhez… Benne van minden párás buszablakra rajzolt szerelmes jegyben, minden graffitiben, minden vallomásban, minden ősi érintésben.   
  
Az angyal úgy gondolta, hogy ha valaha is meghal, az ő Mennyországában biztosan esni fog a békés eső, hiszen imádta nem csak a hangját, de az illatát is. Sohasem bánta, ha napokon keresztül esett, hiszen mindig is abban hitt, hogy ezek a cseppek Isten örömkönnyei. Teremtő, éltető, az újdonság varázsát hozó könnyek. És hogy mi lenne még a képzelt, boldog világában? Nyilvánvalóan a költészet. A versek utáni tiszta vágy a mindenség elejétől kezdve máig is tart. Képes kifejezni mindent, amit egyszerű szavakkal, hétköznapi megszólalásokkal nem lehet. A költők az emberek lelkét ragadják meg, azon keresztül irányítják gondolataikat, vezetik egy helyesebb útra a szédelgőket. De ami a legfontosabb összetevője Castiel Mennyországának, minden bizonnyal a két Winchester-fiú. Értük bármit megtett volna. És, mint a múltban ki is derült, mindent meg is tett. Fellázadt a többi angyal ellen, többször meg is halt, hogy megmentse a testvéreket. De nem hibáztatta magát, sokkal inkább csak élvezte, hogy van végre két ember, akik szeretik és elfogadják olyannak, amilyen. Még ha néha Istennek gondolta magát, vagy a méhek útját tanulmányozta szenvedélyesen, vagy éppen a Purgatóriumot akarta megnyitni, ők mindig mellette álltak, és próbálták a régi útra visszaterelni, amiért nagyon hálás volt. A fiúk megint egy ügyön dolgoztak. Sam egy régi, poros könyvet lapozgatott, információkat gyűjtve a vámpírok egy egyedi alfajáról. Mélyen beletemetkezett a kötetbe, homlokát ráncolta, és szorgosan jegyzetelt. Dean ezzel szemben egy üveg sör mellett kereste az igazságot az interneten. Dean Winchester… az angyal tudta, hogy a fiú a legcsodálatosabb dolog, ami létezésében történt vele. Különleges kapcsolatuknak köszönhetően mindig úgy érezte, hogy az idősebb testvér áll hozzá a legközelebb. Soha nem volt még ilyesmiben része azelőtt. A fiú zöld szemeiben minden egyes alkalommal elveszett, amikor látószerveikkel kommunikáltak. És bár gyakran elfordult tőle, semmibe vette, elhagyta, a vadász visszafogadta.   
  
Castiel visszatért az esőillatú, pislákoló fényű jelenbe. A rádió éppen az egyik kedvenc előadójától játszott egy dalt, ami nagy mosolyt csalt elő az angyalból. Dean észrevette ezt, és ő is elvigyorodott. Az eső nyugalma, akár egy csoda, békéssé varázsolta az aggodalmakkal küzdő férfiak délutánját.


End file.
